Tellemar vs. Humanity: Eve of the Great Wars
The Tellemar: Intelligent Humanoid Children? The Alien Race known as the Tellemar can easily be mistaken for young human children. The oldest citizens of Tellemar appear to be between the age of 12-14 in human years. They are known for their very humanlike appearance, youthful faces, slightly curved ears, slightly jutted chins, flexibility, boundless energy, and childlike impulsiveness when they want to be. They are also incredibly resilient as they have been taught from birth to take a beating including direct shots from a bullet to vitals and recovering regardless. They are a peaceful race but do know how to defend themselves. One of their biggest weaknesses has been a lack of unity and animosity towards each other. Tellemar is divided into 10 federations each one ruled by a Head Citizen. Head Citizens can be replaced by the vote of Tellemar citizens so dictatorship is easily prevented. Their greatest strength is they possess exceptional intelligence and unique abilities that humans would call "superpowers." It is unknown how the Tellemar received their unique abilities. Rather than a year, the Tellemar cycle by Reays, as they're over a century behind the human calendar years. For example, the year 1887 is Reay 1787. The Tellemar officially began as unified nations after the Loridaf Empire was dismantled in the 3rd reay century. Soon after, the Tellemar spread out across the land, forming originally 6, then 8, then 9 Federations across their new land. No one occupied the lands to the west of Loridaf but further north past the future site of Yew Norkia and Hampnew Shiry, there lived a nomadic people called the Kan. The Kanadans occupied all the land from north of Hapnew Shiry all the way to the future site of Couvanacar in the West. No formal alliances were established but the Tellemar never considered the Kan to be enemies. The Kan, likewise, never attacked the Tellemar. The 6th Federation is the youngest at only 300 Reays while the 1st Federation is the oldest and has been around for nearly 1500 Reays. The combined population of all the Tellemar Nations was quite impressive. 500 million Tellemar and 60 million Kan occupied what would have been known to the Humans as North America. To the South, the Empire of Chestacwan, allies of Tellemar controlled the Great Gap (Divider between the Sea of Etlas, the Gulf of Torin and the Sea of Lantias) They ruled southward from Caxasat down to Namanapap. Across the Sea of Etlas to the west were the Joseons, a warlike kingdom that traded with the coastal Tellemar nations and was in a constant struggle for supremacy against their rivals, Siarusar and Niachia. Though not Allies, Siarusar, a warlike empire bent on conquest and NIachia, a deceptively peaceful race both have the Joseons as their enemy as both hope to claim the South Etlas Sea and the Gulf of Tiransa. The Tellemar's greatest foe lies across the Sea of Lantias to the East. Known only as "The Dark Ones.", they have conquered every other nation that remained in the lands east of Tellemar except Siarusar and the Stea Mildelean. The Tellemar respect and fear them.